Drarry: Secrets of old
by sun lit night
Summary: When Harry sees Draco at platform 9 3/4 old memories arise, things he thought were long over, but does love ever die? this is a sequel though its not necessary to have read the first !warning! Drarry slash fiction!
1. The Station

_Hey guys, its been a long time since I posted anything I know, but I got the urge to write again the other day and so here it is. A couple of you asked for a sequel to 'perfectly bad drarry' and that's what this is, it's not essential that you read perfectly bad first, but it might make a couple of references clearer. _

_Hope you enjoy! more chapters soon._

* * *

Harry followed Ron's nod and almost immediately whished that he hands as his heart skipped a beat.

'look who it is' The words were but a distant echo to harry as his eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy, it had been years since he had seen that face in the great hall amidst the celebrating crowds looking solemn and sad.

The face still bore a similar look as he nodded curtly towards the group, his eyes lingering on Harry but a moment longer than they did anyone else. But Harry couldn't bring himself to pull his eyes from the scene.

The boy was so much like Draco, as much as Albus was Harry in fact, the sight brought back memories he had long ago let himself forget and buried deep in a place he had hoped never to return to.

Exclamations about Teddy and Valerie 'snogging' brought his attention back to his own family and he put a grin on his face to play the part but his mind had been taken elsewhere, to a night long ago, spent in the owlrey with a boy that he loved. A boy that like himself, was now married to a woman and had a family.

On the way out of the station he was to preoccupied with his own thoughts to be paying the slightest bit of attention to Ginny who was ranting about curtains but Lilly seemed to be responding correctly so he left them to it and made a note to treat his daughter later.

Unfortunately, ignoring Ginny didn't mean that he was paying the slightest bit of attention to his surroundings and as they were leaving the station he accidentally walked right into a woman nearly knocking her over.

'Oh God, I'm so sorry!' he muttered as he hurried to right her and was surprised to meet a familiar and unwelcome face.

'I'm sure you are Potter.' Pansy Parkinson snapped taking an obvious step away with a sneer. It was only then that Harry noticed her to be hand in hand with a little girl, about the same age as Lilly with waist length white blonde hair. As he made the connection in his mind Draco stepped through the crowd and took up the girls other hand. For the second time today Harry's heart skipped a beat.

'Come on Elvaria' Draco said smiling at the girl not having noticed Harry and Ginny's presence. 'It's time to go.'

'Is that him dad?" The girl asked, her eyes fixed on Harry, 'Mum called him potter, and he has a scar just like a lightening bolt…' Pansy glared down at her daughter as Draco looked up in shock.

'Yeah darling, that's Harry Potter.' Their eyes met for the first time in nineteen years, Harry wanted it to last forever, just looking into those eyes was enough to spark the memory of a perfect moment. But that was a long time ago. They had been teenagers, they had been fools, and that had all been before a war, two weddings and five children had come between them. It could never be like that.


	2. Knockturn Alley

_I think this chapter is a little jumpy in parts, but there was quite a bit to cover to finish setting foundations and I wanted to get to the point. I didn't want to drag out the needless bits, sorry if you don't like it._

* * *

He hadn't intended to search the name. The idea had crossed his mind, obviously they would have his records, but it was an almost absent minded action. Picking up the file sweeping hit wand across the cover, and then suddenly he was no longer holding an empty blank file, but a rather full folder with the name,

'Draco Malfoy- registered death eater- inactive pre war- minimum threat (uncertain)

'What's that git up to now?' Harry's heart nearly broke through his chest as he jumped up to face a curious looking Ron.

'Erm, oh nothing, just… well we saw him at the station, I got curious I suppose.' He slid the file behind him as though it could reveal to Ron the truth behind his curiosity.

'Yeah, I like to keep an eye on him, I don't care what they say. I'll never trust that slimy git for nothing. I hear he owns at least half of knockturn alley, and whatever he doesn't own is owned by someone in his debt. You tell me that's the profile of a clean man! I've been trying to get kingsley to put a watch on him for ages, but he says there's no solid reason! Can you believe it! No reason for a watch on a death eater that owns some of the darkest shops known in this country…' He want on ranting but Harry tuned him out, his head working overtime processing what he had just heard.

'Hey Ron, could you let Kingsley know I'm following up on some leads and checking in with some associates today, it's been a while since I caught up with them.' He cut Ron's rant short and darted out before he got a reply. Vaguely as he hurried out he heard ron call after him

'Don't be late, Ginny's invited us all to dinner tonight!' But the words didn't even register in his head.

It wasn't until he was stood at the entrance to knockturn alley that he realised how stupid he was being.

It had been nineteen years since they had seen each other, and Harry wasn't a hard guy to find. He still made the papers at least once a week, the front page every other month. If Draco had wanted to find him, to see him, he would have done by now surely. Not to mention the wives and children that they both had now… he shouldn't even be stood there.

He spun to leave and found himself transported back to the great hall at Hogwarts. He'd stood to square up to Draco and quite by accident he had found himself far to close for comfort. Once again, quite by accident he was nose to nose with the blonde Slytherin boy.

'I was hoping you'd show up.' He said in a monotone voice giving not the slightest hint of his feelings about Harrys presence. Harry didn't dare let his eyes look at his face to see if that said more.

'I was just leaving actually.' He tried to side step Draco, but they stepped together and his path remained blocked.

'Why are you here in the first place?' he asked still no hint of any emotion.

'Business.' He said as he again tried to sidestep and was again blocked.

'I see… business.' The sudden change in tone forced Harry to look up and meet his eyes, at the same moment Draco placed a hand on his chest pushing him backwards into the shadows of the alley and out of sight.


End file.
